Staying Strong
by sapphireash
Summary: Harry Potter, has lead a harsh life. At age sixteen, he deaged himself. Now, ten years later, he is getting ready to join his best friend, Elias Bishop at school. What awaits them? Sequel to Stand Together, which is the sequel to Lean on Me. Creature!Harry Creature!Elias Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

Eleven year old Harry James Potter giggled as his best friend in the whole world chased him with a water balloon. Their families were all around them, eating the BBQ dinner that they had for his birthday. Harry was now ready to join his friend at his school. A school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry, however, wasn't a normal wizard. In fact, he was extraordinary. He was a Bakeneko. A cat shapeshifter demon. His hair was deep brown, almost black with a redish tint to it, his eyes were catlike and were green, finally, his skin was really pale. On his head, was two cat ears that matched his hair color, just like his split tail. He was also the one who destroyed Voldemort ten years ago, when he had been sixteen. On his seventeenth birthday, he had taken a potion to de-age himself. While he didn't remember anything from his past, he did know that he knew Elias Bishop, his best friend. He had a feeling it had to do with why he was so comfortable around the teen, and with the mark on his neck.

It was a grey wolf like tattoo.

"Elias!" Harry squawked as the teen managed to land the attack. The fifteen year old laughed back, running away and to the lake in the backyard of Château de parfums, his family home. "You'll pay for that, Eli!" Harry ran after Elias, flipping over Sirius's chair, landing with a water gun firmly in his hands. Elias winced when ice water hit him right in the bare chest.

"_Harry_."

"Don't you just love payback?" Teased the younger boy, using his tails to tickle Elias's chest. The veela got a glazed look as a blush dust his cheeks. Harry stopped, tilting his head in confusion. "Eli?" Hearing laughter, Harry looked at Nate, Elias's brother. "What did I do?"

"You'll understand when you're older." Elias said, coming out of his daze. Unlike Harry, Elias had all his memories due to having copies placed in a pensive. Since he was little, Elias knew Harry was his mate. That he had to protect the small boy. Especially since the eleven year old had been through so many traumas.

"Uncle Sirius, Nate, what did I do? What isn't he telling me?"

"Wait until you're at least fourteen, Harry!" Sirius placated. "I promise, everything will make sense then. Where is Lorcan, wasn't he flying just a minute ago?"

"Him and Lyra are off doing something. Sirius, are they mates?" The boy had just happened to say that as Sirius was taking a drink of firewhiskey. The alcohol burned on it's way out of his nose.

"Where did you hear that?"

"In a book I found at the school's library." By school, he meant the muggle one he went to since he was five. "I wanted to know why they were acting weird, so I looked up cat behavior." Harry tilted his head. "Does that mean I have to mate too, one day?"

"Er...Remy, Sev, help?"

"You're on your own, mutt." The other adults seemed to disappear along with every child.

"Sirius?"

"Okay, you know the mark on your neck?" Harry nodded, shivering slightly as he touched it. "It's your mate mark. Your mate has a matching mark to it."

"Who is he?"

"It's not mine to tell, Harry. When he, and you, are ready, he'll come forward." Harry nodded, shooting a questioning glance at Elias, who had just pushed Kaylie, Abri's daughter of eight years old. "Harry?"

"I think I know who it is, but I'll let him come to me." Sirius relaxed, nodding. "Sirius, can I open my presents now?" The man laughed, nodding as he waved everyone over.

From Sirius and Remus, he got a Lightning Star 69, the fastest broom model in the world.  
A whole set of potions books written between Severus and Lizzy Snape from the authors themselves.  
A homecare baskest from Molly and Arthur Weasley.  
A bunch of candy from Ron Weasley, and a whole collection of 'How To Draw This' books from Hermione, his wife.  
From Elias he got a wolf pendant, with magical protection charms placed on it, and a bunch of art materials.

He also got a bunch of toys and such from everyone else. It was late, and everyone was getting ready to go home. Harry was leaning against Elias, purring slightly, eyes closed, as the older boy rubbed his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know that you guys are reading this. I get traffic everyday. Please tell me if you like it! That's all I want!**

**I am so sorry if this sounds rushed. I've been baking all day, and tomorrow we are cooking our Thanksgiving Dinner. I hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving in the states!**

Harry grumbled as he sat in the cafeteria during lunch. He hated that Elias wouldn't be with him. It was already two months into school, and he was grumpy. The fourteen year old, was sour to everyone that tried to talk to him, that day. Even his friends. The teachers didn't even try, knowing that his mate was normally with him. Three years, they spent every single day together. Before that, they'd spent six before a few years apart. The teachers had been told how the boy had reacted last time.

"Okay, enough, Harry!" Mira Klipto said, crossing her arms as she sat across from him. "Eli writes you everyday. You'll see him on Christmas, so what is the problem?"

"Did you know my parents died today?" The whole table fell silent. The hall followed. "That my mother gave her life just so I could live?"

"Harry-"

"Every year, since I deaged myself, I've had family or Elias with me today! Leave me alone! I'm going to bed." With that, the boy, who hadn't eaten all day, went to his room that he shared with Elias just last year. He froze in the door way.

A small boy was placing things away jerkily. Sea blue eyes had tears falling down, cheeks and eyes a puffy red. His skin was pale, and he had hair that was flashing from black, to red, to dark blue. The metamorphangus was wearing a black shirt, with the Weird Sisters logo, tight jeans, and a pair of boot. On his head, keeping his short messy hair down, was a silver beanie hat. The blue-green eyes met green.

"Um...hello?" Squeaked the small kid.

"Hi...what are you doing in my room?"

"They put me here...I don't want to be here though!" Harry groaned, "shut up! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Oh? Try me."

"My mother was killed in front of me!" Harry's heart went to the boy then and there.

"Oh..._oh_, now I get it!" Harry sat down on his bed. "My mum did too. Killed with the killing curse. I remember every time a dementor or Bogart is near."

"Bogart?"

"It's a Dementor." The boy's mouth fell open in shock. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Damien, Damien Balthazar." Damien whispered, eyes misty in wonder. "You're really Harry Potter?"

"Yes, why?"

"Are you planning on helping defeat the new bad guys?"

"_New_ bad guys?" The boy deflated.

"You don't _know_? How can you not know about them!" Harry flushed, feeling ashamed for some reason as tears filled his eyes.

"We don't get the paper, and no one ever mentions these people to me! They leave me alone! I had a shit life before! While I don't remember it, my body kept it's scars! I've been abused, tortured too!" Harry looked down at the floor. "This is my redo. My starting over. Don't you get it? I'm not a savior anymore. I like potions over defense against the dark arts." Harry closed his eyes before he stood up. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry." Harry nodded jerkily before racing ten doors down. Mira's roommate, Kayla, was the one to open the door.

"Hi, Harry. Mira's in the show-nevermind, come in. Sit down, or lay down even. You look horrible."

"Thanks." Harry replied dryly. The girl laughed, pushing him onto Mira's bed. "Okay, what's wrong, green eyes."

"My new roommate." The girl frowned. "I said it was fine. I'm sleeping on Elias's bed."

"Still, are you sure?"

"I rather have a newbie in the room with me, than be alone, Kayla."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Did you know there is a new bad guy group?" The girl flinched, "so it's true? Were you all trying to keep me in the dark?"

"Honestly? Yes. We didn't want you to get it into your head that you had to fight again."

"How come no one else has tried anything?"

"Because until today, everyone else has been warned. You have friends here, Harry. More than you realize."

"I know I do, Kay, but to keep me in the dark about a new Dark Organization? Isn't that a bit stupid? What if they had taken me because I was ignorant of their existence?"

"Oh...we hadn't thought of that." Harry snorted, closing his eyes as he played with the dragon ear ornament. "That's pretty. Is it new?"

"I got it once upon a time from Elias. I was sixteen, I think. Sirius said I was responsible enough to have it back now."

"Oh."

"So what are these guys called?"

"Death's Exiles." Harry shivered at the way she said that with a hollow voice. "Rumor has it, Bellatrix LeStrange is leading them." The teen boy paled, "we didn't tell you, because Elias said you weren't ready. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm heading to bed. See you tomorrow, Kay. Tell Mira that I'm sorry about snapping at her."

"Okay, I will."


End file.
